This application is to request funding for the 2007 Gordon Research Conference on Molecular Pharmacology to be held in Ventura, California from January 28 - February 2, 2007. The 2007 Conference will seek to illuminate leading research in Molecular Pharmacology and Cellular Signaling at structural, biochemical, and physiological/behavioral levels of analysis. The Molecular Pharmacology Gordon Research Conference has a long history of attracting the best scientists in the field. The 2007 conference will continue this tradition but will be different in emphasizing new advances that facilitate translation across traditional levels of analysis, thereby linking molecular to systems -level understanding. There will also be increased emphasis on mechanisms relevant to neural plasticity, pathophysiology and drug dependence. Although speakers and session leaders will provide an introduction suited for the less acquainted attendee, presentations will be geared to late-breaking, novel and unpublished findings. We anticipate that the conference will attract the leading investigators from the field. The attendees are expected to be ~120 participants of whom ~85% are academic researchers. Approximately 25% are expected to be undergraduates, graduate students, and postdoctoral researchers, 25% non-tenured junior faculty and the remainder is expected to comprise senior faculty and laboratory heads at varying levels, including many of the leading researchers in the field of Molecular Pharmacology. About 25% will speak, and the majority of the remainder will present posters. The goals are to advance the field by facilitating the freest possible discussion and argument on the latest and most controversial ideas in the field, to encourage collaborative work in areas of translational opportunity, and to provide important feedback and support in professional development among less experienced independent scientists and advanced trainees. The sessions are entitled Receptor structure; Molecular dynamics in signaling; Receptor regulation and drug action; Receptor and drug discovery; Physiology of signaling processes; Chemical and genetic approaches in signaling research; Cardiovascular physiology and therapeutics; Neural physiology, plasticity, and addiction. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]